Teorie e analisi: Eros e Thanatos, desiderio di morte e di vita
Tra i molti riferimenti alla psicologia in Evangelion, in diverse occasioni nell'anime vengono citati i concetti freudiani di Eros e Thanatos, e soprattutto di libido e destrudo, propri della psicoanalisi. Eros e Thanatos nella psicoanalisi Il Thanatos è in psicoanalisi, la pulsione di morteLettera T, psicologionline.net; secondo Sigmund Freud essa è alla base dei comportamenti autodistruttivi tipici di vari disturbi psichiciGlossario di psicologia e psicoterapia, nienteansia.it. Porta ad azioni aggressive, e rappresenta la tendenza umana verso l'aggressività, la stagnazione, e la distruzioneThanatos, psychology-lexicon.com. La pulsione di morte esprime dunque la tendenza di ogni essere vivente a ritornare allo stato inorganico, secondo una concezione dualisticaPulsione di morte: Le pulsioni di morte, il Thanatos, sono contrapposte dunque alle pulsioni di vita, indicate con il nome di ErosEros, psicologia.zanichellipro.it, e che inglobano le pulsioni sessualiPulsione di vita, psicologia.zanichellipro.it. Secondo Freud l'Eros è alla base dei comportamenti mirati alla conservazione e allo sviluppo della vitaTermini E, nienteansia.itLettera E, psicologionline.net, e può riferirsi dunque alle pulsioni costruttive e vivificantiEros, psychology-lexicon.com. La libido, invece, in psicanalisi è l'energia che dà forza alle attività umane costruttive. È alla base della sessualità. Si contrappone alla "destrudo"Lettera A, nienteansia.it. I personaggi I personaggi sono in perenne oscillazione tra questi due impulsi e queste due energie contrapposte, come esemplificato dai personaggi di Shinji e Rei. Rei nell'episodio 25 infatti dice «Io sono felice, perché io voglio morire; ciò che ambisco è la disperazione, il ritorno al nulla», esemplificando il suo desiderio di ritornare a uno stato inanimato; si noti che il suo desiderio di vivere (Eros) emergerà poco a poco, al cui culmine però è costretta ad auto-distruggersi (Thanatos) per salvare Shinji dall'attacco di Armisael nell'episodio 23; la colonna sonora che in quel momento suona in sottofondo è chiamata per l'appunto Thanatos. Stesso modo Shinji, che si ritrova nell'episodio 20 tra la volontà di vivere e il voler "morire" restando nell'Entry Plug; proprio in quell'episodio appare un grafico sui monitor della Nerv in cui vi è scritto "Libido-Destrudo". Si suppone che una cosa simile abbia fatto anche Yui nel famoso esperimento dagli effetti che tutti conosciamo avvenuto nel 2004. Nell'episodio 20 viene fatto intendere che anche Yui abbia fatto prevalere il Thanatos, ma lei sembra aver preferito in ultima analisi l'Eros: «L'Uomo onora la propria esistenza solo nell'atto di desiderare la vita; queste erano le volontà di Yui nel momento in cui scelse di salire a bordo dell'Eva» asserirà infatti Fuyutsuki in The End of Evangelion. Del resto è lasciato intendere che ci fossero delle discrepanze tra Yui e Seele: non è difficile intuire che la Seele punta a una "morte" (Third Impact) dell'umanità mentre Yui invece ha fiducia nella vita umana e vuole proseguirla (come testimoniato dal fatto che sarà lei a far prevalere l'Eros in Shinji nel film The End of Evangelion). E, emblematicamente, si consideri Kaworu, nel momento in cui chiede a Shinji di ucciderlo: «Vita o morte hanno per me lo stesso valore; la morte volontaria è anzi la mia unica libertà assoluta». Misato alla fine dell'episodio dirà a Shinji: «A sopravvivere sono solo coloro che hanno la volontà di vivere; lui ha desiderato la morte. Abbandonando la volontà di vivere si era aggrappato a false speranze.» Anche l'Umanità vorrà ritornare con il Progetto per il Perfezionamento a uno stato inorganico ("ritorniamo al nulla"), precipitando nel Thanatos. Similmente, Asuka accetterà di morire assieme alla madre facendosi uccidere con lei ("D'accordo, morirò assieme a te"), e Ritsuko vorrà morire facendosi saltare con i Magi e il quartier generare in The End of Evangelion. Il telecomando usato da lei in quell'occasione era apparso già prima, quando Ritsuko stessa distruggerà (destrudo) i cloni di Rei nel Central Dogma; si noti bene che sul telecomando in quell'occasione c'era scritto Destrudo Release. Il rapporto di amore/odio presente tra Shinji e Asuka non può che ricordare questi due concetti: aggressività/amore, unione/disunione continua. Non sarebbe assurdo ipotizzare che a grandi linee Asuka rappresenti l'Eros e Rei il Thanatos; tali concetti sono citati esplicitamente nella puntata venticinquesima, quando, a proposito del mondo serrato che Shinji si è costruito intorno, i personaggi gli dicono: «La distruzione, la morte, il ritorno al nulla, sei stato tu stesso a volerlo; anche nella volontà di vivere, anche nell'animo volto alla morte, tutto come hai tu stesso desiderato». In poche parole, il chiudersi in sé stesso di Shinji è metafora del Thanatos; chiudendosi in sé stessi ci si distrugge. Non può che tornare alla mente il discorso sulla comunicazione, chiave di lettura determinante per comprendere dunque anche tali "sottigliezze" dell'opera. Rei quando conquista l'Eros piange (ep. 23), mentre Shinji invece fa prevalere il Thanatos quando strangola Asuka in The End of Evangelion, nello scontro che i due hanno nella cucina di Misato. In realtà, anche Kyoko, madre di Asuka, aveva fatto prevalere tale impulso distruttivo, strangolando la bambola di sua figlia e suicidandosi poco dopo ("Muori insieme a me, Asuka!"), e un simile avvenimento ci fu anche nel caso di Naoko, quando strangola (di nuovo, strangolare) Rei I e si uccide gettandosi dai Magi nell'episodio 21. Nelle scene cruciali della pellicola in questione, risulta evidente che Shinji stia per l'appunto per far prevalere l'impulso distruttivo, quando all'inizio del Third Impact urla: «Meglio che muoiano tutti. Morte, morte a tutti, morte anche a me stesso!». Non a caso, prima che parta la canzone Komm susser Todd (Vieni, dolce morte –il solo titolo suggerisce il desiderio di morire), l'immagine di Shinji che strangola Asuka si sovrappone a quella di Naoko che strangola Rei I. Persino la colonna sonora dei titoli di coda di Air, Thanatos – If I Can’t Be Yours, è un palese riferimento alla pulsione di morte freudiana. Quando l'Umanità torna quasi ad uno stato inorganico ("It all returns to nothing.."), gli AT Field delle persone scompaiono, ed esse si sono disciolte nell'LCL (com'era successo a Shinji nell'episodio 20), ma possono riacquistare la propria forma, se vorranno vivere (Eros). «Se si desidera vivere, ogni luogo può essere un paradiso», dice Yui nell'episodio 20, durante il conflitto Libido-Destrudo di Shinji, e in The End of Evangelion. Bisogna desiderare vivere, andare avanti, facendo prevalere il proprio Eros. «Prima di morire hai un dovere, ed è quello di sopravvivere!», dirà, simbolicamente, Misato. Proprio in quel film il conflitto Eros-Thanatos è accennato anche solo dall'apparente semplice simbolismo dell'altalena. Essa rappresenta, nel momento in cui è in movimento, lo scorrere del tempo, la vita, dunque l'Eros; apparirà quando Shinji costruisce insieme a due bambine nel parco un castello di sabbia (sessualità), e si fermerà quando Shinji invece lo distrugge (impulso distruttivo). Anche altre sequenze potrebbero essere interpretate come una rappresentazione della libido di Shinji , come la scena di Misato e Kaji insieme nel letto, ed altre del suo Thanatos, come il suo piacere nello strangolare Asuka – simile al piacere dei Mass Production Model di ferirsi con le lance. Alla fine del Perfezionamento, Shinji strangola di nuovo Asuka (strangolamento, Thanatos), ma piange (Eros, come Rei, ep. 23); il conflitto Eros-Thanatos ci sarà sempre, in ogni situazione, perché fa parte degli impulsi vitali, ma si può cercare di equilibrarli. Uccidendo noi stessi si uccidono anche gli altri (sarà per Shinji che Misato e Asuka moriranno in The End of Evangelion); fuggire (che è un po' come morire e uccidersi) è egoistico e controproducente. Nuovamente, come per il complesso edipico e le maschere di Pirandello, si verifica un convergere al tema individuo-società. Categoria: Teorie e analisi